


And It Kept Calling Him

by pinadogg



Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, lloyd turns evil but it's not really confirmed until the last sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinadogg/pseuds/pinadogg
Summary: It was calling him. He didn't know why....Okay, well maybe he did have a slight idea. Harumi did say that only someone with Oni blood could take it.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi
Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	And It Kept Calling Him

It was calling him. He didn’t know why.  
…

Okay, well maybe he did have a slight idea. Harumi did say that only someone with Oni blood could take it. Speaking of which, Lloyd didn’t move from his spot. Instead, he turns and asks, “How do you know?” and Harumi freezes the moment he asks. But the surprise on her face disappears almost as fast as it had originally shown up.

“It’s an Oni Temple. It’s safe to assume only an Oni could take it,” comes her response. But Lloyd knew better. 

“No. How do you- How do you know that I’m part Oni?”

“You’re related to the First Spinjitzu Master,” Harumi quickly states, “He was an Oni.” She glances towards the mask still floating on the pedestal, an odd gleam in her eye. There’s an emotion he can’t understand and he really, really doesn’t want to find out what it is. He takes a step back.

“I never told you that. Jay and I were alone when Mystake told us the story… You were never there.”

“Then I must have heard it from Jay!” Harumi argues, and Lloyd just. Stops. Her response was too quick. Too laced with desperation. He can’t believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it. 

But as much as he doesn’t want to believe it, there’s a tiny part of him that’s relieved, and that’s what frightens him the most. The mask is still sitting there, calling, calling out to him, and Lloyd doesn’t know what to do. 

He rips his attention away from the mask and shakily whispers, “You’re the Quiet One?" 

Her face, the face that he had grown fond of in the short time they’ve been together, falls in distraught, then into an ugly sneer, and Lloyd suddenly feels like that 10 year old kid again. Tricked again, used for some stupid groundbreaking item that was just out of the enemy’s reach.

Lloyd doesn’t know what to do.

And that mask, that thing keeps calling him, calling his name, yelling at him—

“You used me!”

“You had it coming. I wouldn’t have needed you if you and your friends hadn’t stolen Wu from us!” ..The baby was Master Wu? At Lloyd’s confused expression, Harumi chuckles.

“Right. You didn’t know. Oh well,” She laughs that horrible, mocking laugh again and points to the pedestal. “Give me the mask, Lloyd,” and he wants to. FSM, he wants to, anything to make the yelling stop—, “You know you don’t have much of an option here.” 

She steps towards him in a threatening manner and Lloyd subconsciously takes a step back. Geez, what kind of awful dance was this?

“I can’t, I.. not like this- I can’t let you bring my father back.” But what was so wrong about this way? The mask kept yelling for him. It kept scrambling and blending his thoughts together until he couldn’t think straight anymore.

Harumi must have seen his hesitation though, because instead of growing angry as anticipated, she simply asks, “But don’t you want to see your father, Lloyd? Even if he isn’t quite the man you knew..” She walks towards him again, and this time Lloyd doesn’t move. 

“I.. Why?”

“The Ninja aren’t heroes,” She responds fiercely, “Time and time again, Ninjago has almost fallen under your watch. You know this, Lloyd.” And he does. “You aren’t even fully aware of how many others have had to pay the price for your failures,” She’s inches away from him, hissing, “How my parents died because of your incompetence.”

The mask is yelling at him.

“Aren’t you tired, Lloyd?” Yes.

“Don’t you want to see your father?” Yes.

“Shouldn’t you finally give Ninjago the leader it deserves?” Yes.

It’s screaming at him. He is tired. Against his better judgement, Lloyd turns around and faces the mask. He didn’t even notice how close he’d gone to it without realizing. The mask is screaming. Whispering. How is it doing both? 

When Lloyd finally reaches out and grabs it without fail, all the noise stops for a few seconds.

Then his thoughts are all filled with hatred.

Hatred from when he was hung from that sign in Jamanakai Village. From when they all laughed at him. From when they destroyed his tree house. When Pythor had betrayed him.

Hatred from when they all hated him until he was revealed to be the ‘destined Green Ninja.’ From when Lloyd met his mother for the first time in years. When everyone left.

From when Kai betrayed him at Chen’s Tournament. From when Garmadon so easily sacrificed himself, leaving Lloyd behind again. When Master Wu had failed to mention his ex-student, throwing him in the crossfire. When they had drowned his father in the Cursed Realm.

And so on, all up until when Harumi had betrayed him.

The hatred was so much— Had he really held on to this many grudges? It was so overwhelming. He really just wanted his father back.

Lloyd looks at Harumi. She smiles at him, but he doesn’t smile back. He stares at the Mask of Hatred now held in his two hands. He puts the mask on and immediately feels so much stronger than he had been before. He feels invincible.

Lloyd knows what he has to do now. He’s not going to get hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> first post!!
> 
> edit: would you guys like a part two?


End file.
